One More Time
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Even two years after the fall of Schreient, Hell still feels there is something missing in her life. [Hell x Schön]


_One More Time_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Weiß Kreuz. This is a Hell/Schön fic, and it does contain sex. Oh, and the two cities mentioned do exist. Look at a good map of Japan. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Was she happy? Aoi Chizuru often wondered about that. She was comfortable in her job as a pharmacist and she had this decent condominium. Still, she felt like something was missing… 

Chizuru laid her head back and brought her legs up onto the couch. It had been two years since that day. After the mansion had collapsed, Tot had freed Chizuru from the debris. That telekinetic boy had been no where to be seen, but Tot had said that he had saved her. Chizuru and Tot had then quickly found Schön and had gotten her to a nearby hospital. Although Chizuru had worried endlessly, the women of Schreient were almost superhuman, so it had been no surprise that Schön had survived.

Tot had disappeared soon after Schön had been admitted to the hospital. The most Chizuru knew was that Tot was with a new family now. Maybe Tot was happier living far away from her memories of Schreient.

After Schön had recovered enough to leave the hospital, she and Chizuru had gotten together one last time. They had exchanged a few meaningless words before breaking off into their own directions. Chizuru had not seen Schön since then.

Chizuru sighed heavily. Why couldn't she let go of these memories? They were like a noose around her neck and they threatened to strangle her if she didn't do something about them. Masafumi and Neu were dead, Tot had a new family, and Schön…

"What's wrong with me?" Chizuru wondered aloud. She picked up the remote control and turned on the television. She began flipping through the channels in hopes of distracting herself from her thoughts.

"…and now, something new from rising fashion designer Kitaura Karen!"

Chizuru froze. Kitaura Karen. Schön's real name. Chizuru's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched Schön discuss her new dress designs with the overzealous fashion reporter. What they said didn't matter; what mattered was Schön.

No, she was Karen now. Like Chizuru, she had probably abandoned her Schreient name in an attempt to begin the life of a normal woman.

It was Karen who weighed heavily in Chizuru's heart. Chizuru had made peace with the fates of Masafumi, Neu, and Tot, but things between her and Karen were still unresolved. She laid a hand over her racing heart; it felt as if it was going to burst if she didn't tell Karen her feelings.

Now that she knew what Karen was up to these days, they were on their way to reuniting. And yet, Chizuru couldn't stop shaking.

°°°

The fashion company Karen worked for had its main building located in Fukushima, a long way from Yokawa, Chizuru's current "home." She would only be here for two days, and she hoped that would be enough time.

One day had already passed. Chizuru had called Karen's office and had left a message on the answering machine. Although she was uncertain if her message had gotten through, she was right now waiting outside the building.

Chizuru glanced up at the gray sky. She had possibly been here for an hour. Maybe this was pointless. Karen probably didn't even want to see Chizuru. After all, she had a good job at this fashion company, so why would she want to be reminded of her painful Schreient days?

Besides, the weather wasn't ideal for waiting. It looked like it could start raining any minute now and it was surprisingly cold for this time of year. Chizuru shivered as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. Still, she didn't want to give up just yet. She had to see Karen at least one more time.

Chizuru looked up at the cloud-filled sky. "Dammit Schön, where are you?" she whispered, intending for no one to hear her.

"It's been a while since anyone has called me that," said a familiar female voice behind Chizuru.

Chizuru had forgotten how beautiful Karen's voice was. Just hearing it again was almost enough. "Yes, it has been a while," the dark-haired woman replied, turning to face Karen for the first time in two years. "Old habits are hard to break."

Karen placed her hand on her hip. "That is true," she agreed, a small smile on her face but her voice cool. She appeared as beautiful and as strong as ever, showing no signs that she had stared down death two years earlier. "So, _Chizuru_," she began, stressing Chizuru's name, "why did you want to see me?"

"Because our relationship seems…" Chizuru stopped herself. Seemed what? Unresolved? Incomplete? Those words suggested closure, the end of the relationship. The mere idea was like a rusty knife in Chizuru's heart. She inhaled a deep breath and then said, "It's about our relationship."

A forlorn expression appeared on Karen's face. "Yes, we did leave things hanging rather abruptly," she added. "Let's head over to my house. We can figure out what exactly our relationship still means there. We can walk; it's not far."

Chizuru nodded, and then she and Karen began walking. They were side-by-side, with very little space between them. Maybe their relationship still held potential, Chizuru thought. Occasionally their hands brushed against each other, but Chizuru fought back the desire to grip Karen's hand.

"You seem calmer," Karen noticed as the two women stopped at the crosswalk. "What happened to all that passionate anger?"

"I have nothing to be angry about anymore," Chizuru answered. "I live a rather dull existence now."

Karen raised her hand to touch the light scar on her cheek. "Maybe you're right. Though, I do miss that passion between us."

The streetlight changed, and the two women began crossing the road. There was a bit more space between them, and Chizuru now wanted to wrap her arm around the back of Karen's waist.

They walked along a tree-lined road, past several small houses that looked eerily similar to one another. Once the two women reached the end of the street, Karen said, "This is my house."

Her house looked no different from the others. It was white with few windows and only appeared to be one story high. Karen unlocked the front door and she and Chizuru stepped inside.

"You can have the spare pair of slippers," Karen said without glancing at Chizuru. She kicked off her heels and then put on a pair of pale red slippers.

"That's fine." Chizuru took off her shoes and replaced them with a pair of gray slippers. She then followed Karen into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Karen asked, turning to face Chizuru as she removed her jacket. She was wearing a shirt that revealed much cleavage, and Chizuru could see a small portion of that certain bullet scar.

Karen noticed that Chizuru was staring. "You don't have to stare," the blonde woman remarked as she hung up her jacket on the coat rack and sat down on the couch. "Just ask and I'll bare my breasts for you, like in the old days."

"But those days are over," Chizuru responded, almost whispering. She put her jacket next to Karen's before also sitting down on the couch. She left a lot of space between them.

"Do you miss the old days?" Karen's voice seemed cold, but carried some hints of sincerity.

Chizuru sighed heavily. "I don't know. Masafumi and Neu are dead, and Tot is living with a new family. There's not much left of the old days."

"I'm still here."

Karen's warm words, said so quietly, were so surprising that Chizuru was almost in disbelief of what she had heard. _"I'm still here."_ Those simple words brought out the hope in Chizuru's heart. "And I'm happy for that," she admitted, finding the right words with ease. "There's still a chance for us. I want to continue our relationship."

Karen let out a small laugh and slid her hand over Chizuru's. "All that love, sex, and passion," she started, her voice heated. "Maybe I do miss it. I would love to experience all of it again."

Chizuru raised her other hand and touched Karen's face. The blonde woman was breathing heavily now, and her large breasts were moving up and down in rhythm with that breathing. Chizuru felt an intense stirring somewhere deep inside as she moved her hand from under Karen's to the blonde's thigh, close to the hem of her skirt. That strong feeling only intensified when Karen laid her hands on the dark-haired woman's breasts.

The lips of the two women become closer, but then they hesitated. They could very easily feel the other's hot breath. The blonde woman tightened her grip on the dark-haired woman's breasts, and the dark-haired woman tightened her grip on the blonde woman's right shoulder and left thigh. And then, for the first time in two years, the lips of Hell and Schön were pushed together.

They fell backwards, with Hell on top of Schön. Schön gently removed Hell's glasses and set them on the small table next to the couch as Hell's hands came together over Schön's chest. Their lips met again as Schön's fingers began undoing the buttons of Hell's shirt. When the kiss ended, the last button was released and Schön rolled over so that she was on top of Hell. The dark-haired woman pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt and then seized the hem of Schön's blouse. She brought it over the blonde's head and threw it onto the floor.

Hell's heart beat wildly. As her eyes took in every inch of Schön's torso, Hell felt a strong longing, like she was being pleasantly tantalized. This was the passion that she remembered and craved for. Schön's hands went underneath Hell's bra and she bent over so that the two women could press their lips together once more. The warmth of Schön's body… Hell had longed to feel it again these last two years.

When the kiss was broken, Hell's bra came off. Schön smiled seductively at the sight of Hell's bare chest. She drew one of Hell's nipples into her mouth and the dark-haired woman wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde woman's slender back.

Hell moaned in pleasure as she felt Schön's tongue on her hardened nipple. Such a simple act, and it felt so good! During that wonderful sensation, Hell unhooked Schön's bra and slid the straps slowly down the blonde's arms, wanted to fully enjoy the sensation of touching Schön's gorgeous body.

Schön sat up and discarded her bra. "You're still as beautiful as ever, Hell," she said passionately, leisurely moving her hands down the sides of Hell's body.

"And so are you, Schön," Hell replied, her voice equally passionate. She cupped Schön's chest and pushed the blonde woman down onto the other side of the couch. It was her turn to make Schön's feel good. She put her mouth over one of Schön's breasts and slowly ran her tongue over the nipple.

"Ah…" Schön sounded as she laid her hands on Hell's shoulders, close to the neck, and squeezed tightly. Hell lightly brushed her teeth against Schön's stiff nipple before moving onto the other one. From that nipple, Hell kissed the scar on Schön's chest, the scar that was a reminder of the blonde woman's strength and determination. From there the dark-haired woman moved her lips up to Schön's collarbone, then her throat, and then finally her lips.

While their lips were together, Schön thrust her hand down into Hell's underwear. Just the tips of her fingers found their way up between Hell's legs. The dark-haired woman's whole body stiffened and her legs went straighter and further apart.

Hell threw her head back and gripped Schön's large breasts tightly. Merely the feeling of Schön's fingers inside her was enough. Each moment of the blonde woman's fingers, even the slightest one, created a new and sensuous experience for Hell.

But those were nothing compared to the stimulations created once all pieces of clothing were off. The passion that the two women continued to share didn't fade once during the night.

°°°

The morning light shone through the window upon Chizuru. She normally wouldn't have minded, but it was shining directly into her eyes. She groaned as she rolled over onto her bare back.

After all that passionate sex was finished, Chizuru and Karen had gone to the blonde's bed and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It had been a satisfying way to end the night.

"Good morning, Karen," Chizuru said lazily, rolling over onto her side with the intention of giving Karen a kiss.

But Karen was gone.

Chizuru quickly sat up and frantically looked around until her eyes spotted a piece of paper on the night table next to the bed. She picked up the note and it read, "Chizuru, I've gone to work. If you don't leave soon, you'll miss your plane. Karen."

Chizuru was shaking when she finished the note Karen had left. She wanted to ask why Karen would leave so suddenly, but she already knew the answer. During the sex, they had fallen into the personas of Hell and Schön. The love and passion had been there, but once the two women had calmed down, the painful memories of their Schreient days came rushing back. Chizuru and Karen had worked so hard to put their pasts behind them, and by leaving before Chizuru woke up, Karen obviously wanted to avoid having confront those painful memories again.

If they were just going to become Hell and Schön every time they made love, would it really be worth it? All that passion would come at a price, and that price would be to continuous experiencing those painful memories over and over? Still, not all the memories of Schreient were painful; some were actually quite wonderful. Maybe, with just those memories, Chizuru and Karen could love each other without regret.

Chizuru stretched her arms as her heart continued to scream at her. She couldn't end things now, not after what had happened last night. The love she and Karen shared was still burning brightly, and Chizuru wanted to keep it alive. She was going to prove to Karen that they could love each other without being Hell and Schön. They had fallen in love as Hell and Schön, but they could continue as Chizuru and Karen. Chizuru was certain of that.

Chizuru quickly got dressed and left the house. She was going to miss her plane, but she couldn't have cared less.

°°°

Chizuru was once again waiting outside the building in which Karen worked. But unlike the day before, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was pleasantly warm. She was still anxious, but not because she felt conflicted. This time, she was certain of herself. It was just the waiting that was making her anxious.

The wait almost killed her, but it was worth it. Soon Karen came walking out of the building. "Chizuru, what are you doing here?" the blonde woman asked, plainly surprised. "Won't you miss your plane?"

"I know, and I don't care," Chizuru answered, turning to face Karen. "Karen, I don't want to leave you again. After last night, I realized how much I need you in my life." She was speaking quickly and breathing heavily. "We can experience that love and passion without being Hell and Schön. The past is painful, but if not for Schreient, we would never have met. We can accept the past and continue our relationship as two normal women. I truly believe that."

Silence followed. Karen was impossible to read, so Chizuru couldn't predict what she would say or do next. Finally, and quite unexpectedly, Karen laid her hands on Chizuru's shoulders.

"I won't deny it; I am afraid," Karen began nervously. "I want that love back in my life, but I'm scared."

"I know," Chizuru said gently, placing her hands over Karen's. "But I'm here for you, and I won't leave you. I promise to try my hardest to keep our relationship alive."

Karen sighed heavily, but then a small smile came upon her lips. "I've become such a coward in these last two years, haven't I?" she noticed, her voice quiet. "But I don't want to live like that anymore." She appeared more confident now. "Chizuru, I love you too much to let you go again. For you, I'll be brave."

Chizuru smiled broadly and wrapped Karen in a tight hug. "I love you too, Karen," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Let's go home now," Karen suggested, slowly pulling out of the embrace. She gripped Chizuru's hand and their fingers intertwined. As they walked, their hearts seemed to beat in unison.

END


End file.
